


Dear Mother

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [96]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Drabble, Forbidden Love, Jealousy, M/M, Requited Unrequited Love, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 11:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15885168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Edward had requested that Thomas scribe a letter for him, so Thomas, always one to make time for whatever Edward asked of him, had abandoned his chores and immediately retrieved a pen and paper.





	Dear Mother

Edward had requested that Thomas scribe a letter for him, so Thomas, always one to make time for whatever Edward asked of him, had abandoned his chores and immediately retrieved a pen and paper.   
Edward sat on his bed as Thomas returned.   
“Fire away.”   
“Dear Mother,”   
Thomas scribbled it down.   
“I apologise for not writing sooner, but I didn’t want to write unless I had anything to say. I have decided to return to Devon with my new Valet.”   
Thomas paused.   
“You have a new Valet?”   
“Yes.” Edward replied. Thomas felt his insides churn with jealousy.   
“Who is he?”   
“You.”


End file.
